The Deaged Blue Blood Hunter
by dtown2013
Summary: When Daniel Reagan and Jackie Curatola save a deaged Dean Winchester from his brother Sam they unknowling give him a second chance at life. Will he make the same mistakes this time around or will he straighten himself out and get the family he has always wanted.
1. Chapter 1: Sam has gone Crazy

**The Deaged Blue Blood Hunter**

 **This story will be completely AU from both supernatural and Blue Bloods. Now some things will happen but for the most part this will be following my plot.**

 **This story will happen in between of season 4 and 5 of Supernatural and right after season 1 of Blue Bloods.**

 **Deaged Dean will look like Mason Vale Cotton off of Desperate Housewives.**

 **Summary:** When Daniel Reagan and Jackie Curatola save a deaged Dean Winchester from his brother Sam they unknowing give him a second chance at life. Will he make the same mistakes this time around or will he straighten himself out and get the family he has always wanted.

 **Chapter 1: Sam has gone crazy**

 **Prologue:**

 _11 months ago Sam Winchester was rescued from the pit by the Angel Castiel. His brother Dean had tried to have a life with Lisa and Ben but it didn't work out. Sam caught up with him in Tennessee and explained how he was on Earth. At first Dean was pissed but not for long. Sam wanted a normal life but he knew that it wouldn't happen with angel's and demons roaming the earth so he began researching ways to close both heaven's and hell's gates. It took him six months but he finally had a way to get what he wanted._

 _He had actually found the main ritual that would seal both gates early on in his research but the main ingredient was what took so long. See Lucifer's true vessel would have to sacrifice a living man that had come back from hell at the age of pure innocence while chanting a very long latin chant. Finding the vessel was easy he was Lucifer's, Dean had also been to hell and came back from it so that meant that he would have to kill his own brother. The main problem was that Dean would have to be at the age of pure innocence. That would have to be before he saw their mother killed. So he had to find a way to turn Dean into a child, around 3 years old just to be safe._

 _It took him three months to find the ritual to basically de-age Dean. It was a very old and hardly ever used. It would require 3 hearts of children the age he wanted Dean to be. All the hearts would have to be taken from their hosts under full moons at midnight. Then he would have to put the hearts in jars of Dean's blood. On the full moon after the last hearts was taken would be when the ritual would happen. So that is what he had to do._

Sam's POV

They had been in New York for two weeks and tonight was the night that it would all be over. As he loaded up all their belonging into the trunk of the Impala he began to think back over the last three months.

When Sam had showed Dean the rituals that it would take to close the gates Dean flat out said "Hell No Sammy. Are you crazy?" "But Dean just think about it. No more Demons running around Earth making deals or Angels coming and doing whatever they wanted." "Stop right there Sam. I am calling Bobby." "Why." "Because not only are you wanting to kill me but three innocent children. There is something wrong with you." But before Dean could reach the phone Sam had knocked him out with the but of his handgun.

After that everything became easier because he just kept Dean sedated and handcuffed to bed with an IV drip and everything else. This also made it a lot easier to take the blood that would be required to fill the jar. The first full moon Sam was ready. He knew that wouldn't be able to stay in the same town after tonight so he packed up everything including Dean, which he handcuffed and gagged for good measure and then placed in the backseat. He had already located the child he was going to use and followed him home one day so he could scope out his house. At 11 o'clock he snuck into the boys window, sedated him with a mild sedative and they were back in the Impala in under 10 minutes. He had chosen to do the ritual in the local park where some woods were. When they got there he checked on Dean to make sure he was still sedated and then got everything he would need out and prepared. The ritual itself took less than 20 minutes and Sam was on the road heading to another town to lay low until the next full moon. He repeated this pattern two more times until he had all the hearts, by that time they were close to New York. The one place his brother had always wanted to visit so it seemed fitting that it would be the place that Dean was deaged then sacrificed for the good of all mankind.

So here they were in the center of Central Park at 11:45pm under a full moon with Dean on the ground inside of the ritual circle with the three hearts positioned around his head. Sam had also taken the liberty to get some clothes in his brothers size or soon to be size. As he waited he decided to read some more about the ritual. He read through the passage again and was about to close the book when he noticed that the passage actually continued onto the next page. When he was done he actually hit himself with the book for not reading further.

It seems that the ritual not only takes the person back to the age of the hearts but it combines the DNA of all four subjects and creates a new DNA sequence. It basically meant that Dean would still be Dean with all of his memories intact but genetically he wouldn't be Dean Winchester. At most it would probably put him like a third cousin so somthing but nobody would ever suspect him of being the actual Dean Winchester. _Hmmm Maybe if the second ritual doesn't work I could always try to this ritual on myself and then start a new life._ Sam thought as his watch struck 11:59pm. Within three minutes the ritual had worked and where Dean once laid was a three year old boy laying in a pile of Dean's old clothes. Dean now had short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes staring at him before the Dean fainted.

While the child was unconscious Sam put the new clothes on him. A plain white t-shirt that had a couple drops of Dean's actual blood on it, oh well. A pair of plain blue jeans, black nike shoes and the amulet Dean always wore. He then got all the clothes Dean had on and stuffed them in a trash bag and then dumped them in the nearest trash can because they were of no use anymore. The ritual was irreversible so they wouldn't be missed. As Sam walked back to the clearing he saw that Dean was awake and looking confused until it dawned on him what Sam had done.

"Hey Dean glad you're finally awake from your three month slumber." "Sammy what did you f*****g do. You are so crazy, how could you do this?" "It's simple Dean I am tired of being a hunter and want a normal life, but that will never happen unless the gates are closed so i am going to close them." "And what about those kids that you killed huh and not to mention you are planning on killing me too." "Ya I am and those kids had to die so I could deage you and then close the gate of heaven and hell. Now I think it is time you go back to sleep." With that he pulled a chloroform rag from his pocket with the intention of knocking Dean out, but before he could do that he was blinded with what looked like flashlights and knocked to ground. Before he could comprehend what had happened he was handcuffed and Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Daniel Regan's POV

Full Moon Ritual Vampire. That is what they were calling a sick son of b***h who were going around killing kids on full moons and taking their hearts. His hands gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white as he thought over the horror the children faced before their life was cut short. His partner Jackie Curatola was in the passenger seat with a disgusted look on her face. "Samuel Winchester: are they sure that it is him? I thought he and his brother died." Jackie said. "Ya they are sure. They got DNA from all the crime scenes and even under one of the kids finger nails. It came back positive." "But all the witness say that there was only one perp. I thought the Winchester always worked together." "I don't know. All I know is that this sick SOB has already hit three towns in the last month and all the evidence that they gathered is saying his next stop will here." "What evidence?" "A map he left behind had New York circled along with Central Park." "Oh. Well at least he is dumb enough to let us know where he is heading." "Ya. I wish all scumbags were like that." Before they could continue the conversation the radio came to like saying. "All Units be advised that an eyewitness has just placed Samuel Winchester and his black Impala, license plate number JKH 93826 at the south side of Central Park." Danny picked up the radio to respond "Central this is Detective Regan and Curatola we are responding and we are 2 minutes out" "Roger that Detective remember suspect is armed, deranged and dangerous." "Copy that Central".

It actually took them 1 minute and 30 seconds to make it to the location of the car. When they stepped out three more patrol cars pulled up. Before the cops could run off shooting anything that moved Danny got their attention. "Okay listen up. It has been confirmed that Samuel Winchester is here and possibly has a young child with him so I want everybody to stay with your partner and be on the lookout. If you see anything call it in and wait for back up unless the child is in immediate danger. Okay people fan out let's bring this child home."

With that everyone split into pairs and went off into the woods. It didn't take long before Danny heard chanting so he motioned for Jackie to stop and called it in to the other officers. It took 10 minutes to get everyone in position and ready to move in. As they approached the clearing they all caught the end of the conversation going on between Samuel and the unknown child. " _And what about those kids that you killed huh and not to mention you are planning on killing me too." "Ya I am and those kids had to die so I could deage you and then close the gates of heaven and hell. Now I think it is time you go back to sleep."_ Wow Danny though a confession and i didn't even have to put him into an interrogation room. When he saw the man moving towards the child he gave the command for all units to move in. The next few minutes were utter chaos. Danny himself moved to intercept the perp while Jackie moved to get the child out of harm's way. Surprise was on their side and they got the SOB on the ground and handcuffed before he even knew what hit him. When Sam finally realised what was going on he started to fight back and yell but it was no use. If it was one thing all officer agreed wholeheartedly on was to protect their own and protect the innocents.

Jackie POV

Jackie had ran, picked up the child and took off for the cars at a full sprint. As she was running she could feel the child hang on for dear life and start shaking as if he was crying. When she finally made it back there was an ambulance ready to take the child but he wouldn't let go. So she sat down on the gurney while the paramedics looked over the child. When they were done they said that there were no visible injuries but it would be best to have him stay in a hospital overnight just in case he went into shock. It was agreed and the child would be placed in the hospitals care with a 24 hour police guard until further notice. As they were getting ready to leave so the child would not have to face his captor Jackie asked the child for his name. He looked up at her and said clear as day "Dean Winchester." After that the child was sedated and taken to St. Luke's Children's Hospital.

When Danny finally emerged with the other officers and Winchester he walked over to Jackie.

Danny POV

"So partner what has that I want to cut out the eyes and kill that SOB look on your face because I could swear it was only kill that SOB look earlier." "Dean Winchester" Jackie said. "I don't follow." "That sick perverted, twisted, crazy, son of a f*****g B****h has that child believing that he is Dean Winchester." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure Danny. He said it clear as day Dean Winchester." "Ok ok calm down. Everything will be alright now Jackie Ok. The child is safe and Winchester won't be able to get to him again ok." "I know Danny. It just makes me mad that that sweet innocent child is going through this bulls**t." "Hey how about we go back fill out all the paperwork go home go to sleep and tackle everything tomorrow. Sound good." "Yeah, I guess you're right." With that they got in the car headed back to the precinct and then went home to get what rest they could because tomorrow was going to be hectic.

Dean POV

Sammy has gone crazy. That was the one thought running through Dean's mind as the police chick was running with him. Sam, his baby brother had killed three kids and turned him into a kid. All because he didn't want to hunt. That was crazy. Hunting was their life, they had been raised this way, it was in their blood. Heck all he had to do was say he didn't want to hunt. But Noooooo he had to be a big baby and do all of this. Dean's thoughts continued like this while he was getting a check up by the paramedics. He could vaguely recall refusing to let go of the police chick. Stupid Child Instincts.

As it finally began to sink in the police chick asked him for his name. He didn't want to try and remember a fake one tomorrow so he was honest "Dean WInchester." He replied. He could see the disbelief on her face but he was to tired to care. Before he knew it the paramedic had stuck him with a needle that made him feel sleepy. Must have been a sedative, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes he knew that he wasn't awake because he was big again. _Hmmmm at least i'm still big in my dreams._ He thought. "Well your weren't that big to begin with Dean." a voice spoke from behind him. Dean whirled around and came face to face with Chuck the Prophet. "What the heck are you doing in my dream Chuck." "I'm here to explain a few things to you." "Oh ya like what." "Like the ritual done on you by Sam is permanent and you won't be able to reverse it." "Are you really here or am I just dreaming you." "I'm really here Dean and if you don't believe me tomorrow when you wake up you will be in a hospital in a scooby doo hospital gown." "Well since I can't make sure you are telling me the truth until tomorrow why don't we get on with what you came here to say so I can dream something I want to dream. Like an all you can eat pie contest." "Alright but how about you sit down because some of this will come to a shock to you."

With that said Dean and Chuck sat down and started talking. Chuck explained that since he was stuck in a three year old's body he would start having emotions as a three old would. Which in Dean's opinion sucked but also explained why he felt safe with the cop chick. Also with his knowledge and memories he would be considered a genius if he applied himself in school. Next Chuck said "This time around Dean you will have a chance to have a family that will always stand beside you but you must make a choice. Hunting or Family. Now before you decided I want you to look back on your life a think about it. Your dad was a mean B*****d who never let you have any type of normalcy, your brother was just planning on killing you and you are now stuck as three year old. Not to mention the only time you felt truly happy was when you and your brother was doing what normal kids did, when you lived with Lisa and Ben for the short time, and when you lived at the children's home away from your brother and father. Now tell me Dean is hunting really that important to you if you're not happy."

As Dean sat there and thought about it he noticed that Chuck was right. Hunting never made him happy it was when he was doing it with family that made him happy. "Will I really have a chance at a family this time if I give up Hunting." "Yes Dean you will. I promise you that you will be truly happy if you accept the family that wants to take you in." "Alright I will give it a try but i hold the choice to continue to hunt when I'm older if what you say isn't true." "That's your right as a human being but I'm telling you Dean you are making the right decision. Oh and one more thing. The ritual that Sam did on you, not only deaged you but it changed your DNA, fingerprints, basically everything except your memories that made you Dean Winchester. So you won't have to worry about the police matching your DNA or fingerprints. Now I wish you good luck and goodbye." WIth that Chuck faded out of Dean's dream and Dean felt himself start to wake up.

When he looked around he saw that he was in a hospital and when he looked down he was wearing a scooby doo hospital gown. _Huh I guess he was telling me the truth. Well here goes nothing._

This is a rewrite of my original chapter. Hope you like it.

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Deans adoption

**Chapter 2: Dean's adaptation**

 **3 Months (Dean POV)**

It has been 3 freaking months since I have been turned into mini me and I am about ready to find Chuck and kill him because nothing good has happened yet.

 _3 months ago_

 _After Dean had woken up in the hospital some detectives he can't remember the names of came to talk to him. One of them was the police chick that had taken him away from Crazy Sammy. He had made up a story before they arrived to tell them that was as close to the truth as he could get._

 _The story was that his parents were dead and his real name was Dean, truth, and Sammy took care of him after they died and told him his new name was Dean Winchester, half-truth, he didn't remember his real last name, lie._

 _When they asked about what Sam and him did he answered truthfully but with childlike innocence. "Sammy said that we were working the family business." "What is the family business" the cop chick asked. "Saving people and hunting things, whatever that means." "What kind of things did Sammy hunt." "He said we were hunting Werewolves, Vampires, Demons and all of the other things that kill humans. He told me that all of that stuff was real and it was our job to stop it." "Really?" "Ya. but I don't want to do that anymore." "Well that's good. I know this might be difficult for you, but could you tell us what happened last night." "Sammy went crazy." "Crazy." "Yeah he killed three kids and took their hearts. He said that by doing that I became his older brother the old Dean Winchester that died in an explosion. He then said that he was going to close heaven's and hell's gates by sacrificing me. I don't want to be sacrificed though." "Don't worry Dean he can't get to you here. We will protect you." "Ya sport. He won't get you here you're safe." the cop dude said. "I don't want to be Dean Winchester anymore I just want to be Dean again." "Don't worry you won't ever have be a Winchester again."_

 _After that they left and Dean was stuck in the hospital for 3 more days. There was doctor's and nurses coming and going along with a Child Social Worker that came and talked with him once a day. All in all it wasn't that bad. When he was finally released from the hospital he was taken to a foster family because they couldn't find any relations for Dean to go live with. That wasn't a surprise for Dean because he knew the whole story was a lie. They also gave him a new name Dean Kaden._

 _The foster family that he was placed with was horrible. The foster parents didn't give a crap about the kids under their care all they cared about was the money they got for them. So this left Dean to fend for himself there, which he didn't mind one bit because he was used to. He was just pissed off because all the stuff Chuck said wasn't coming true. He had decided to stick it out for six months but if nothing happened he would head back to Bobby's and explain everything to him._

 _It had taken him awhile to get used to being 3 years old again but he managed. The number one thing he hated was how short he was. He couldn't even see over the counter for crying out loud. The other kids that lived at the foster home wasn't that bad and he actually got along with them._

 _There was Jack. An eight year old who had been in the system his whole life. At first he didn't want Dean hanging around because of his age but after Dean began beating him at video games and actually knowing what he was talking about when it came cars, Jack decided that Dean was alright._

 _Charlie the 12 year old came next and let's just say they didn't get along at all, but they both left the other alone._

 _Alex which was short for Alexandria was six and didn't come close to him because she was at the age that all boys had cooties._

 _Since it was March when Dean came to live at the foster home and all the other kids were in school and he was stuck at a babysitters house. Luckily the six months he told himself to stay there would be up before he went back pre-school. Jane and Tony the foster parents both worked and didn't want to pay for daycare so they left him with an elderly woman across the street that didn't mind looking after the tyke for nothing except help around the house._

 _So during the days he would do what chores she assigned him which wasn't much due to his age and size. Basically he had to pick up all the things on the floor that she couldn't bend down to reach and keep her company. Unfortunately with this younger body he had to have a nap around one in the afternoon. But besides that he could basically do what he wanted. It also seemed that all the adults in his life was too stupid to see that he was too smart for his age and another 3 year old wouldn't be able to do half the stuff he did._

 _When summer started Jane and Tony left Charlie in charge of the other kids during day while they were at work. This meant that as long they didn't bother him they kids could do whatever they wanted. As long as the house was cleaned up by the time Jane and Tony got home._

 _In the summer Dean had taken to exploring the neighborhood but he couldn't go far on his short legs so he stuck close to the house. For once he was just acting like a kid and in all honesty he loved it._

Back to the present found Dean sitting on the roof of his foster parents house at 11 in the evening. They didn't care how long he stayed up because it was summer but they had said straight out that when school started if he wasn't in bed by 8 that they would handcuff him to his bed. Nice people right.

Anyway he was out here trying to sort out his feelings. He still loved Sammy and felt guilty for everything but the time away from his brother and hunting was bringing a new light to the situation. He knew that it wasn't his place to save Sam from everything and he couldn't control what Sam did but he was still his brother. He knew that no matter what happen Sammy his Sammy not this crazed Sammy, but the brother he practically raised would always be with him. Now it was time to do something for himself and that was try and live a normal life. He had also decided to ignore how easy it was to not have feelings for his past life and just decided to be thankful. With that he crawled into the bedroom that was shared with the 2 other boys at the home. Alex got her own room because she was a girl.

Bobby's POV

Things have been shit ever since Sam deaged Dean. Yes Sam deaged Dean 3 months ago in New York City. When he had heard that the Samuel Winchester was arrested for the murders of three children he couldn't believe it. So he had called Castiel and the Angel had confirmed what had happened. He even said that he had went and checked on Sam after the arrest so he could see if anything dark was going on and what he found almost destroyed Bobby. It seems that when Castiel had pulled Sam from the pit he left his soul behind. Which means Sam had no moral compass whatsoever and would never be his boy again. When he investigated the Impala Castiel had found all the research including what would have to be done to Dean. After that Castiel was about to go get Dean from the hospital when he was transported to Chuck the prophet's house.

Chuck very clearly explained to leave Dean alone. Make everyone think that Dean was dead because that was what was best for Dean. After some more explanation Castiel finally agreed that Dean did deserve a better life than the one he had and if came back back in the vulnerable state he was in he would be killed by something. After telling Chuck what he was going to do he flew to Dean's hospital room. Dean was still sedated when this happened so he wouldn't know what happened. Castiel reburned the Angel Runes on his ribs so nobody could find him again. He then took the time to add to the runes so any and all searches for Dean Winchester would reveal that he was dead. After that he gave Dean a gift of no emotions being tied to what would now be his old life. This also meant he wouldn't have any nightmares because of the lack of emotion. He basically made his old life just seem as if it was a movie he watched somewhere.

When he returned to Bobby's and explained everything the hunter was beyond furious and had actually grabbed his keys so he could go get HIS BOY. Eventually he gave in and agreed that Dean did deserve better and would be vulnerable here. So it was agreed to leave Dean alone unless he contacted him. In the last 3 months Bobby had actually been happier than he had in along time. He was taking Dean's example and leaving the hunting business alone except for research and pretending to be other Hunters bosses at Federal Agencies. He had also began to date the local Sheriff which was going nicely. He still missed his boys but he was taking it day by day.

Crowley POV

Where did that blasted Winchester go. I know he didn't die because he isn't in hell and there is no way he could make it into heaven.

Sam's POV

Why can't they get that I have to kill Dean to close the gates. And why do they keep on insisting that Dean died months ago in that explosion.

Erin Reagan POV

That poor boy. She thought as she was looking over the case file on Dean Kaden. First he lost his parents and then he was stuck with that nutjob Winchester. She didn't know why but something about this boy she couldn't let go. She decided that tomorrow she would go and meet the boy in person and figure it out. With that she turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Dean POV

The next day started like any other Jane and Tony woke up everyone up around 8 with how loud they were and made breakfast for themselves. Leaving the children to fend for breakfast they left for work and the kids about the day. Alex went over next door where her best friend lived. Jack sat down in front of the TV to play some video games and Charlie went to hang out in his room and play on his computer with his online friends. Charlie usually came down around 12 to fix lunch for everyone and then would steal the game console away from Jack. So this left Dean all by himself and that was just how he liked it.

For the next two hours Dean hung around outside in the front driveway playing basketball. The house it self wasn't that bad. It had two stories, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garage, and a good size backyard. In the front driveway a basketball hoop was nailed above the garage door. This where Dean was when a nice looking woman pulled up in a nice medium size sedan. **(Charcoal Grey 2009 Mazda 6)**

As she got out of the car Dean could see she was either a lawyer or social worker maybe even a cop with the way she carrie herself. She didn't see him at first but when she did her face broke into a smile. "Hi you must be Dean." Dean didn't know this lady but with all the social workers and everything coming and going he wasn't surprised so he answered "Ya my name is Dean. Who are you?" "My name is Erin and I was wondering if your foster parents are home right now." "No they are at work." "Well then who is here watching you?" "Charlie, he is one of the older kids that live here. I think he is 12." "Oh well as I said my name is Erin. Erin Regan and I am a lawyer and I wanted to come talk to you, but I think I should wait until Mr. and Mrs. Johnson get back." "You can call them if you want they have their numbers on the fridge I can go get them for you." Without waiting for an answer Dean ran inside to get the numbers.

When he came back outside he had the paper with the phone numbers on it as well as a bottle of water. He offered both to Erin while saying "Here you I also thought you might be thirsty." "Well thank you, what a gentleman." With that Miss Erin gave them a call while Dean went back to playing basketball. He suprising could make most of the shots even with his short size. After about 10 minutes Erin hung up the phone with a frown on her face.

For the next hour Erin sat outside and talked with Dean about everything that came to mind. Dean thought it was nice having someone to talk to about other things so he didn't mind. By the time she left Dean found himself wanting her not to go and even gave her a hug before she left which surprised both of them. As she drove off he stood on the curb and watched her car get smaller.

After he couldn't see the car anymore he went back inside not wanting to play basketball anymore. He felt lonely now that the woman had left and he didn't know why. He saw that during their conversation she could tell he was smart. Smarter than any other kid his age but she didn't say anything. For lunch all the kids had ham and cheese sandwiches with a small bag of chips each.

When Jane and Tony got home they called Dean into the living room wanting to know what the woman was doing here. "So Dean we heard you had a visitor today." "Ya her name was Erin and she was nice." "Do you know why she was here.?" At this question Dean got suspicious and for some reason he felt the need to protect Mrs. Erin so that is what he did. "I don't know she just talked a bit and then left." "Now Dean we know she did more than talk." "Nope that is all that happened." With that answer Tony got pissed and grabbed Dean by his shirt and yanked him closer to him. He got right in Dean's face and said "Enough tell us why she was here and what you told her or I will beat it out of you you little s**t." This was the bad side of the Johnsons that they never let social services see. Dean was about to make a snotty comeback when they heard a throat clear from the entry way.

When Tony turned ready to yell and one of the other kids for interrupting he stopped in shock. When this happened Dean yanked himself free and ran to his room without seeing who was there. He had been in enough situations to know this would not end well for him if he stayed. When he got to his room he found it locked. He knocked and said "hey guys its me let me in hurry." With that the door was unlocked and he rushed and shut and locked the door behind him.

Erin's POV

As I drove up to the foster home that Dean was staying at I began to second guess myself about being here. Hell I didn't even know why I was here in the first place I was following my gut. The Regan Family gut that was never wrong. So with that I got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Halfway there I saw a boy in the driveway with a basketball in his hands watching me. As I looked closer I noticed that this was the child I was here to see. Dean Kaden. Why was he outside by himself he was only three for crying out loud. As my thoughts were thinking that, I walked over and crouched down to his level and asked him where his foster parents were.

When I heard that they were at work and an older child was watching them I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. When he went inside to get the phone numbers I surveyed the yard and the house more closely. The yard was a bit overgrown and the house was needing a new paintjob in some places but overall it wasn't a bad looking piece of property. Dean came back out with a piece of paper and a bottle of water which he promptly offered me.

As he went back to play basketball I called Jane Johnson first to see if it was alright to speak to the child under her care. Ring Ring Ring "Hello" "Hello is this Jane Johnson." "Yes who is this." "Hi my name is Erin Regan I am an assistant district attorney and I was wondering if I could have you permission to talk to Dean for a bit." "Sure but just so you know that boy is a liar so i wouldn't believe anything he says." With that the line went dead. All my instincts were now screaming to take the boy and run. Everything I have read about the boy was that he was sweet and honest. I decided that I would come back to talk to the foster parents when they got home.

"Hey Dean I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to me for a bit." "Sure" With that he led me to the front porch and sat down. "What do you want to talk about Miss Erin." "First you can me just Erin and I just wanted to ask you how you like living here." "It's not so bad alot better than where I was living before this." "Do you get along with your foster parents." "Sure. They leave me alone and leave them alone." "Who takes care of you if they leave you alone." "I take care of myself." For the next hour we talked about everything:Movies, Music, friends, best foods to eat. By the end of the conversation I am very glad that I followed my gut and came here. Before I left he surprised me by giving me a hug almost as if he were clinging onto me.

When I left I saw in my rearview mirror that Dean was standing on the curb watching me go. The look on his face had tears coming to my eyes. My mind came back to the problem at hand. The foster parents he was staying with were not good people and I needed to get him out of there. The only problem was that I couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't end up in a worse home unless no no no that could never happen but all they way back to the office that one idea kept popping in my head. Maybe I could adopt him.

Throughout the entire day I kept trying to tell myself not to think about it but every time I tried to come up with a reason not to take the child in backfired on me. By the time Nikki showed up at my office I had a whole list of reasons to adopt Dean and not a single one on the list to not adopt him. I was in trouble.

I finally decided to run the idea by Nikki and ask her what she thought of having a little brother. "So Nikki how was school?" "School was good. What's on your mind?" "What makes you think I have something on my mind.?" Nikki just gave me did you really just ask me that look. "Oh alright fine. I actually have a question to ask you. How would you like to have a little brother?" "Are you pregnant?" "What no no no. I was talking about adoption. There is this little boy in one of the cases that came through here and I went to go see him today. He is in foster care and I can't help but feel a connection with him." "So let me get this straight. You went to see a child today and now you want to adopt him." "Ya pretty much." "Cool. When is he coming home." "So it that a yes?" "Yes mom it is. I have actually wanted a sibling for a while I just never knew how to bring it up."

Erin got up and embraced her daughter and then went to go get things rolling while Gramps picked up Nikki. She would stay with Grandpa and Gramps tonight without letting them know what was going on so it would be a surprise. Erin also couldn't help but feel nervous about telling her father about this cause there was a possibility of him being against it.

When Erin got to Child Services she identified herself and asked to speak with Dean Kaden's social worker. Luckily the social worker was still in and hadn't gone home already. Erin explained everything and she asked if she would be able to foster Dean right away since she had a fostering license while she applied for adoption. See it was tradition in the Regan family for everyone to be certified for foster care in case of an emergency.

It turns out that Dean was about to be moved to a different family anyway so after some paperwork Erin and the social worker were on their way to the foster home. When they got there the little girl who lived there was on the way in so she let them in after she recognizing the social worker. When they entered the house the girl suddenly took off upstair without a word at a dead sprint. Before they could question why they heard a man's voice yell from the living room. "Enough tell us why she was here and what you told her or I will beat it out of you you little s**t." When they rounded the corner into the living room they saw Tony Johnson right in Dean's face and his wife was sitting on the couch just watching.

The social worker cleared her throat to get their attention. You could tell when Tony turned around he was about to scream at them until he saw who was there. This it seemed gave Dean enough time to get free from the man and run upstairs. When they heard a door close Erin let her anger known. The next few minutes were not friendly for the Johnsons.

In the end all the children were taken from the home and would be placed in emergency foster homes until more permanent homes could be found for them. The Johnson's foster license was revoked and they would never foster again. Because they never actually abused the children they couldn't be brought up on charges also if they ever have their own children they will be checked up on by social services.

Erin had to stop by and pick up a carseat on her way back to the CPS building because she didn't have one. When she arrived they allowed her to use the conference room to explain to Dean that he would be going home with her. When they entered the conference room she could see that Dean was nervous but tried to hide it. "Dean sweetie there is not no reason to be nervous." "Then why am I here and not with the other kids. I promise I didn't do anything bad." "I know you didn't do anything sweetie." "Then why am I here?" he asked again. "Because I want you to come live me."

Dean's POV

A few minutes after Dean ran into the room with the other children, including Alex, they heard a knock at the door. When no one answered it they heard a voice on the other side. "Dean. It is Erin. Can you let me in please." Even with the other children shaking their heads Dean got up and unlocked the door. It took them less than 20 minutes to have all of their things packed and ready after Erin had explained that they were going to be moved to a nicer family.

At first Alex was crying because she didn't want to leave her friends but she had been in the system long enough to know there was nothing she could do. The other children were happy to leaving. After half an hour of driving and sitting in traffic they had finally reached the CPS building. Dean was surprised to find Erin already there with a smile on her face.

He had honestly thought he would never see her again but something told him that he was wrong. When they entered the building Charlie, Jack and Alex was taken to the emergency room where they had two sets of bunk beds for cases like this. He on the other hand was lead to a conference room. Now he might have been acting like a three year old but he wasn't a three year old. He knew that something was happening, he just hoped that it was for the better and not for worse.

During the conversation between him and Erin he learned that he was actually going to be living with her and her daughter Nikki and eventually if everything went as they should he would be adopted by her. At this Dean could almost feel his heart stop. Somebody wanted him. He wasn't being dumped on them like his dad had done with Bobby. Somebody had actually chose to take care of him and wanted him in their family. He would never admit it but he cried. He let his three year old instincts take over and cried while he let Erin hold him. He hated to admit it but Chuck might of been right.

When everything was taken care of legally Erin carried Dean out to the car, something he would have to get used to, and to his disappointment there was a carseat in the back seat. But he was too tired emotionally and physically to care at the moment. As they were driving home, HOME, he had a real home at least for now. When they arrived at the apartment Dean was half asleep but his training wouldn't let him fall asleep that easily. Erin's apartment was on the 16th floor of a nice complex that even had a doorman. _Hmmmm she must be pretty well off._

The apartment (think of Richard Castle's apartment off of Castle) was nice. It had a huge open room with lots of windows. That room was actually the dining room, kitchen and living room. To the right there seemed to be an office that connected to a bedroom and to the left there were stairs. Dean just let Erin carry him in and up the stairs.

There was three bedrooms each with their own baths, and an entertainment room on the second floor. The room she brought him to was actually in between the other two bedrooms and was plain but she said they could fix it up together. As she helped him change into his pjs Dean took a good look around the room. It was decent size with a full bed that Erin said she would change out for something his size. It had a walk in closet, of course a connecting bathroom, nightstands by the bed but that was it.

Before she put him to bed she made him eat a half of a sandwich because he didn't have any supper while she ate the other half. Then it was off to bed. Dean was so tired by that time that he was actually asleep before they made it back to his room. (Mental exhaustion is more tiring than physical sometimes.)

 **Please Review even if you didn't like it. Also I have a Poll going on that is linked with my profile (top of profile page) Please Vote.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**The deaged Blue-blood Hunter**

 **I don't own anything except my own ideas.**

 **Sorry for the delay I have had writers block**.

 **DEAN**

The next morning Dean woke up to sunlight which made him smile as he remembered the events of the day before. It was all real. Maybe Chuck was right after all, maybe he really could have a happy family this time around. Before his thoughts could slip from the happy place they were at, he decided to get up and get ready to face whatever happened that day. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was worried and scared. He knew that Erin wanted to adopt him but he also knew that she had a big family by all the pictures he had seen last night, and sometimes the opinion of a family makes an adoption fall through. Dean decided not to dwell on the thoughts of what might happen and decided to just live in the moment. After her used the bathroom and finished getting dressed it was time to face his possibly new family. (White t-shirt with blue stripes on it, faded blue jeans, and off brand black sneakers)

Remembering the way from the night before Dean made his way down into the first room, that was the dinning room, living room, and kitchen all in one, and down the steps. He stopped halfway down the steps when he heard voices, so he decided to stop and listen.

"Mom, can I please go wake him up?"

"For the last time Nikki no. He had a very exhausting day yesterday and an even more exhausting one planned for today so let him rest."

"How is today going to be exhausting? All we are doing is going over to grandpas for dinner with the family."

"I know Nikki, and for you that would not be exhausting but fun, but for that little boy who has never met anyone except Danny, this will be a very stressful day. So let him rest."

"Ok mom, your right but I'm just so excited. I have always wanted a younger brother or sister and now I have one, I just want him to know that I am happy he is here and that I want him to stay. I read on the internet that when some kids are going to be adopted they always feel like they will be sent back and I don't want him to feel that way. I want him to know that he is now a Regan and Regans stick together."

"Wow Nikki, that was very mature of you and I am happy you feel that way, but don't worry. Dean will understand soon that this family is now his family and until he does all we can do is love him and make feel at home."

"Your right, AGAIN. By the way have you told the rest of the family about Dean yet."

"I haven't told anybody, but your grandpa is the one who helped me speed things along yesterday and he gave me his blessing. He told me that he was going to call everyone else over early and explain everything to everyone before we got there."

"I wonder how everyone is going to take the news."

"That is easy to guess. Dad and Pops will be overjoyed to have another grandchild to spoil. Danny , Jamie and Linda will be happy to have a new edition to the family, also Jamie will be in completion with Danny to be the cool uncle for once.

"Ya I can see them now arguing like and old married couple."

"Jack and Sean will be happy to have another kid in the family to play with. Last but not least you are overjoyed to be a big sister and I am overjoyed to be a mother again. Now enough talk, I believe its time to go wake up your brother.

As Erin began to walk towards the stairs Dean thought it was time to finish his decent and in doing so almost walked straight into her. Erin bent down to Dean.

"Good morning Dean how did you sleep?"

"Great. I didn't have any nightmares." Which was true, he hadn't had any nightmares since he was "de-aged".

"You have nightmares at your age!"

"Nikki you do not ask him that again or what they are about. He will tell us when he is ready or do you want to blurt our what your nightmares are about."

"Sorry mom, sorry Dean, I won't ask again. I was just surprised that is all."

"It's ok. The doctor at the hospital said it would be good to talk about what happened but the Johnsons refused to take me to see a shrink and the social worker never questioned them. If you don't know already you will soon. My name is Dean Kaden, my parents died when I was 2 years old. After that a man named Samuel Winchester took care of me and told me I was his brother, but he was crazy. He was charged with a lot of stuff and my kidnapping because he wasn't supposed to take me after my parents died. He was a bad man and did a lot of bad things but I don't want to talk about it."

"Then you don't have to sweetie. Now I think we skipped introductions. Dean I would like you to meet my daughter and now your sister Nikki. Nikki I would like to introduce you to your new brother Dean Kaden soon to be Dean Regan."

With that Nikki practically ran and picked Dean up swinging him around and saying.

"We are going to have so much fun and I'm going to teach you so much stuff."

"Sounds great but I can't breath" Dean faked gasped out. He was actually surprised by the genuine happiness coming off both of them. He hadn't even met the rest of the family yet but he already knew that with this family things were going to be different.

After the very touching family moment that Dean will completely deny, the three of them sat down and had breakfast. Nikki had some super sweet cereal, Erin had toast with jelly, and Dean had some of both. Then it was time for Erin to explain some things to Dean, so they all sat on the three seater couch with Dean in the middle.

"Alright Dean now before we go over to your new grandpas for dinner and to meet the rest of the family I think you need to know some things. First our family is what you would call a blue blood family."

For some fun Dean interrupted and said "You guys have blue blood. Awesome." At this point Nikki was in hysterics and Erin chuckled.

"No Dean it is just a saying. It means our family have a long tradition of becoming some of the best law enforcement officers that this city has ever seen. For example your great grandpa or Pops as we all call him, used to be police commissioner."

"Mom Dean is three years old" " Three and a half" "Sorry. Dean is three and a half years old, I don't think that he understands huge words, maybe big words but commissioner is a huge word. Basically Dean commissioner means the top cop, the cop that gets to boss around all the cops in the city."

"Wow so Pops was the top cop. That is so cool."

"Yes Dean Pops was the top cop but he retired (glare from Nikki) that means he worked hard for a long time and got stay home and do what he wanted for the rest of his life."

Dean was really trying to keep a straight face and not laugh at the way they were acting. If only they knew that he could understand more than just the words they were "teaching" him.

"Now your grandpa, that is your Pops son, is the Police Commissioner right now. Understand so far."

" I think so. So Pops used to be the top cop but now his son, my grandpa, is the top cop now. Is that right?"

"Yes Dean that is correct. Now let's get onto you uncles and aunt. I have three brothers who are your uncles. Daniel or Danny who is a Detective, Jameson or Jamie who is a Police Officer, Joseph or Joe who was a Police Detective but he had to go away to heaven."

"So he is with my mommy and daddy then."

" Yes Dean. Joe is with your mommy and daddy. Your aunt Linda, who is married to your uncle Danny, is a nurse at a hospital. She might not be a cop but she still helps people. Jack and Sean are next, they are Danny and Linda's two sons. That makes them your cousins. So did you get everybody or do I need to do more explaining."

"I think I got it. I have a great grandpa, a grandpa, 3 uncles Danny, Jamie, and Joe, a aunt Linda, and two cousins named Jack and Sean."

"Very good Dean. Now I think we had better get going if we want to stop by the store to pick up ice cream for dessert."

After the announcement of ice cream it didn't take long for the two children to be ready to leave. On the ride to the store and then over to grandpas Nikki told Dean all about his new family. She also explained the rule of the family which was always stick together, especially at school. School was one thing Dean didn't know if he would get used to. Catholic School. Apparently his new family was devoted Catholics, which means he was expected to be one as well now. In his old life Dean had never given religion that much of a try so before he jumped the gun he would give it a go. Who knows maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks.

At the store Dean got put into the front seat of the basket even though he told Erin that he didn't mind walking. Apparently being young in the Regan family meant that you would always be looked after even when you thought you didn't need it. The last time he ever remembered riding in a shopping cart was when his mother was still alive. Shopping had always been fun with her with her silly voices along with her funny faces. While thinking of his mother Dean had gotten this far away look on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Erin. When asked what was wrong Dean explained about his mother. That was another thing, Dean knew that Erin would eventually want to be called mom but he didn't know if he could call another woman mom. They ended up getting two tubs of chocolate ice cream before heading to grandpas house.

 **FRANK**

When Frank woke up he had a smile on his face. Erin had called him yesterday and explained about Dean Kaden and how she followed her gut and was wanting to adopt him. Now there were so many things he could of said to convince her not to do it but he just couldn't say them. Mainly because he knew she was right. So everything was basically settled yesterday, Dean would be staying with Erin until the adoption was finalized which meant he was already apart of the family. Now he had three grandsons to teach and spoil.

At breakfast he told Henry about what was going on so he could help Frank call everybody to come over a bit early for a family discussion. Henry was beyond thrilled and started calling people before they were even done eating. When everyone arrived they sat in the living room to explain.

" Alright everybody listen up. No itteruptuons until I am done speaking is that clear." When Frank got Yes sirs from everybody he continued. "Before you interrupt Danny, Erin isn't here because she already knows what is going on. Don't worry it is nothing bad. Everyone remembers that case a couple months back when Danny rescued that child from Samuel Winchester." Nods. "Well the case came across Erin's desk and like many Regans before her she followed her gut, which led her to the child's foster home. It turns out the good foster parents weren't so good after all. Erin made a decision yesterday and I stand by her one hundred percent. It is in the early stages but Erin is planning on adopting the child that Danny saved night. His name is Dean Kaden soon to be Dean Regan. Now Dean has no living blood relatives so he is currently a ward of the state. He is living with Erin as a foster child until the adoption is finalized. Now to avoid Pops from having to get a new hearing aid lets take questions from youngest to oldest. Sean."

"How old is he? Does he like soccer? Is he our cousin now?"

"He is three and a half years old, I don't know what sports he likes, and yes he is family now and your cousin. Jack."

"Is he smart? Where is he going to sit at the table? What's his middle name?"

"Yes he is very smart from what Erin tells me, he is going to sit in between Erin and Nikki for now, and his middle name is Robert. Jamie."

"What happened at his foster home?"

"Boys why don't you go play in the back yard until Erin arrives please."

When Jack and Sean were safely in the back yard Frank explained everything that happened yesterday. Let's just say that p****d off didn't even cover how the Regan adults were feeling at that moment.

"Linda do you have any questions?"

"How is his overall health."

"Luckily his health is good. During his last checkup he was physically fine, but the doctors have wanted him to see a shrink to help him work through what has happened to him. The Johnsons didn't want to take him and social services wanted him to adjust more before they fought the issue with his next set of foster parents. Danny."

"Is there any chance of Winchester getting free to hurt him again?"

"You know as well as I do that we can't tell the outcome of a trial, but I do know that Erin will have to pass the case off to somebody else. Even if he does slither himself out of Prison we will protect him. Pops do you have any questions?"

"Only one. When is my new grandson going to be here."

Before Frank had a chance to answer everyone heard a car pull up outside and two children's laughter when the doors were opened. They were here.

 **POPS**

Three. I have three grandsons now to spoil. If that Winchester ever does get out I will blow him away.

 **DANNY**

I always knew Erin would do this one day and all I can say is that she choose a pretty good kid to bring into the family. Winchester better stay where he is if he knows what's best for his health.

 **LINDA**

That poor baby, who could do that to a child no less. If that Winchester ever gets out I will show him what a scalpel can do.

 **JAMIE**

I will be the cool uncle this time. Winchester would be crazy to face our family.

 **JACK**

I hope he isn't a stuck up like some kids from school.

 **SEAN**

I hope he like soccer, maybe I can teach him how to play.

 **SAM WINCHESTER**

What don't they get Dean has to die for the gates to be closed why won't anybody listen to me. I will find a way out of here and I will finish this. Once and for all

 **Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
